


Returning Home

by DepressingGreenie



Series: Cap-IM Stony Bingo [98]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Canon Divergence - Avengers: Endgame (Movie), M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-15 08:41:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28935681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DepressingGreenie/pseuds/DepressingGreenie
Summary: He snapped his fingers, and his whole world devolved into white-hot pain.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Series: Cap-IM Stony Bingo [98]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1099221
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12
Collections: Captain America/Iron Man Bingo





	Returning Home

**Author's Note:**

> For the Stony Bingo 2020 Round 2 prompt [ “IMAGE: Infinity Gauntlet” [S3]](https://darthbloodorange.tumblr.com/post/625276115041320960/my-card-for-the-stony-bingo-2020-round-2)

He snapped his fingers, and his whole world devolved into white-hot pain. 

At some point, he hits the floor, but he doesn't feel it. All he feels is the way his body pulls tight with pain. 

His whole existence has devolved into this moment. He might have had a past before this, but he honestly couldn't tell you. He might have had a vision of the future, but he couldn't see it. 

He wasn't even sure he could recall his own name. 

Gritting his teeth, he opens his eyes to the white-hot pain, looking into the eyes of the titan as he turns to ash. Washed away by the wind.

Little by little, the world falls back into focus. He could hear the sounds of the battlefield around him, the voices of his team. He could smell the fire and death. He could taste the blood in his mouth. He could feel the burns, the cuts, all the injuries. He could feel the blood and filth caking his skin. 

With a shaky breath, he lets go. Let's himself sink back into the dirt and debris. 

Distantly, he is aware of people rushing over to him, trying to get his attention. But their attempt fall flat like sands slipping through the hand of time.

He opens his eyes and smiles.

They did it. 

_"Steve, please. Stay with us."_

It was over. 

_"Tony wouldn't've wanted this. He'd have wanted you to live."_

His mission was over.

_"Don't you dare give up."_

He could return to the waiting arms of his lover, taken in battle before him.

_"STEVE!"_

He can go home.

**Author's Note:**

> ~✨~  
>   
> ⋆Other sites I'm on are linked in [my profile](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DepressingGreenie/profile).  
> ⋆If you want to remix/create something inspired by my work feel free (so long as it isn't hateful and doesn't hurt anyone). Show me, I'd Love to see it 💖 Link to my work with AO3 'Inspired by function' if you post it to AO3.  
>   
> ~✨~


End file.
